Saigo no Namida
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: 'Sampai saat ini aku masih ingin bersama,' 'Masih ingin menyentuhmu,' 'Masih ingin memelukmu,' 'Masih ingin berbagi denganmu,' 'Tapi...' one-shot gaje, aura suram, alur aneh, banyak typo,pendeskripsian aneh,bagi yang mau baca silahkan, dan silahkan Comment. okay. selamat menikmati


Saigo no Namida

Rated:

T+

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Supernatural

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, One-Shoot, dll….

'Sampai saat ini aku masih ingin bersama,'

'Masih ingin menyentuhmu,'

'Masih ingin memelukmu,'

'Masih ingin berbagi denganmu,'

'Tapi…'

Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, semakin lama semakin deras. Ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan tetesan-tetesan air yang akan jatuh membasahi bumi itu, ia genggam dengan erat, namun itu hal yang sia-sia, dari tangan itu menetes lagi ke bawah, benar-benar berbenturan dengan bumi di bawah sana.

Nafasnya berhembus, meninggalkan beberapa embun di kedua permukaan lensa kacamata yang ia kenakan. Dengan embun yang menempel disana, semakin menutupi kedua manic matanya yang indah bagai batu sapphire itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki itu menelusuri trotoar ini. Walaupun hujan, namun suasana masih tetap ramai bahkan jika dibandingan dengan hari biasa, hari ini sangat ramai. Entah mengapa ia juga tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya kini dirinya telah sendiri.

Udara dinginnya malam hari yang semakin menusuk ke tulang, apalagi ditambah dengan turunnya hujan yang tidak ia perkirakan saat ini. Ia tetap memacu laju kakinya, entah mengarah kemana ia juga tak tahu.

Ia tak menangis. Ia tak bersedih. Namun yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kesepian. Sepi yang kembali menyerang setelah beberapa tahun ini tidak ia rasakan lagi, tentu saja berkat orang itu.

Ya, ia hanyalah laki-laki kesepian saat ini, kehangatan yang ia rasakan hanya sesaat.

"Maaf, ini salahku.." ujarnya membuka suara di tengah suara hujan yang deras, seolah menenggelamkan suaranya yang sangat pelan.

"Aku sudah berjanji, aku tak akan menangis," ujarnya kemudian. Memandang tetesan hujan didepannya.

"Kaasan, Tousan, Niisan," ujarnya sangat pelan. Iapun melepas payung yang sejak tadi melindungi tubuhnya dari tetesan hujan. Membiarkan hujan kini membasahi tubuhnya.

::Saigo no Namida::

"Apa tak apa kau lakukan itu padanya?" ujar seorang pria pada pemuda didepannya.

"Entahlah," jawab sang pemuda.

"Haah, Kau terlalu terburu-buru Otouto," ujar pria berambut raven sebahu itu.

"…" hening, pemuda yang berambut raven itu hanya diam mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Dan kau harus tahu, ia sudah benar-benar pergi," ujar pria itu lagi.

"…" masih hening, pemuda itu hanya menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan menatap kelaur jendela. Dimana hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Ia memenuhi semua perintahmu, kau tak akan lagi melihat dirinya," ujar si pria berambut raven sebahu itu,kali ini melangkah menuju salah satu meja diruangan itu.

"Lalu?" akhirnya si pemuda raven itu bersuara juga. Menatap si pria raven itu sejenank kemudian mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada pemandangan diluar sana.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan menghilang dari dunia ini," ujar pria berambut raven itu lagi, mengambil sebuah kartu tarot dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda yang masih asyik memandangi hujan diluar sana, kartu tarot bergambar dewa kematian.

"…" si pemuda raven itupun menatap pria yang masih mengacungkan kartu itu padanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kali ini ramalanku tak akan meleset, Sasuke," ujar pria raven itu pada pemuda raven yang ia sebut dengan Sasuke.

"Hentikan lelucon tak bergunamu itu, Itachi," ujarnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang tadi, kali ini ia berdiri melangkah keluar menuju ruangan itu.

"Percayalah, karena hanya itu satu-satunya pilihanmu," ujarnya lagi ketika pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melewati dirinya.

"Hn," ujarnya meremehkan, kemudian ia menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Selanjutnya, terserahmu, Sasuke," ujarnya pada ruangan kosong itu. Meletakkan kembali kartu yang ia pegang, mengalihkan pandangannya pada hujan diluar sana dengan langit gelap, lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Takdir memang sedikit kejam, benarkan Kyuubi?" ujarnya masih pada ruangan kosong, namun disebelahnya samar-samar terlihat sosok transparan dengan wajah yang sendu memandang pria berambut raven sebahu bernama Itachi tersebut.

::Saigo no Namida::

"Kaasan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii," ujarnya pada hamparan laut malam yang luas yang terpampang didepannya saat ini.

"Aku sayang kalian," ujarnya lagi, ia pun mendekat semakin dalam ke tengah laut biru itu.. menenggelamkan kakinya hingga selutut, kemudian semakin dalam, dalam dan dalam hingga kini air laut tersebut telah sampai di siku lengannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya lagi, ia kaget, cukup kaget, di depan sana, ia melihat sosok-sosok transparan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya, sosok yang sangat ia rinduka selama beberapa tahun ini. Namun ada yang berbeda dari ketiga sosok itu, mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, sedih dan sedikit kecewa. Bukan tatapan seperti itu yang ia ingin lihat dari sosok mereka. Bukan tatapan kesedihan seperti itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kaasan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii," ujarnya lagi kali ini pun ia menatap sendu kearah ketiga sosok transparan itu. Air laut dan juga hujan yang menyebabkan kapasitas air dan gelombang laut bertambah, membuat tubuhnya sedikit goyah.

Berulang kali pula ia mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' pada ketiga sosok itu.

"Hehe, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kaasan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii. Aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Maka dari itu aku pantas menyandang sebutan Baka-Dobe. Dan akupun sudah berjanji, aku tak akan menangis lagi sejak kalian meninggalkanku, tapi, mungkin kali ini aku melanggarnya, maafkan aku. Tapi, ini akan menjadi airmata terakhirku, Kaasan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii, hehe" ujarnya pada sosok itu, akhirnya pertahanannya saat ini bobol juga. Perlahan, setetes,dua tetes, dan seterusnya, air mata dari manic sapphirenya mengalir.

Perlahan kembali ia langkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya itu semakin mengarah menuju kedalam laut. Perlahan air lautpun semakin naik hingga kali ini menutup sebagian wajahnya, air matanyapun larut bersamaan dengan ditenggelamkan sepenuhnya wajahnya kedalam air laut yang asin itu. Surai pirangnya tak lagi terlihat menyembul dihamparan laut luas itu, hujan yang turunpun perlahan sedikit mereda. Secercah cahaya rembulan dari celah-celah awan gelap menyinari hamparan laut luas itu, menyinari tempat terakhir dimana sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghilang menenggelamkan diri disana.

Perlahan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah cincin bermata batu sapphire yang terombang-ambingkan oleh gelombnag laut, serta sebuah kalung dengan bandul kalung yang juga berwarna biru. Harta dunia yang sangat berharga yang dimiliki oleh dirinya. Kenang-kenangan terpenting untuknya, dari orang yang ia cintai.

::Saigo no Namida::

"Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat oleh seorang nelayan di laut. Ciri-cirinya seoarang pemuda yang diperkirakan berusia sekitar 20 tahunan, memiliki tiga buah gari samar di kedu pipinya, berambut pirang, dengan tinggi kira-kira 160-an, ciri-cirinya keseluruhannya masih belum bisa dipastikan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah membusuk. Diharapkan bagi pemirsa yang mengetahui atau setidaknya mengenal mayat pemuda dengan ciri-ciri tadi, segeralah menghubungi kantor polisi, sekian sekilas berita kali ini," ujar seorang penyiar televisi dengan surai merah muda itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sai?" ujar seseorang pemuda berambut raven pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurur setengkuk bernama Sai yang tengah menonton siaran televise, namun yang aneh adalah perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya. Ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasuke, apakah sejak pertengkaranmu dengan Naruto, kau tak menghubunginya? Atau ia tak menghubungimu?" ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah pemuda yang tengah ia berikan pertanyaan. Ia masih menatap layar televise yang berkedip-kedip didepannya.

"Untuk apa? Tak ada gunanya," ujar Sasuke sambil meminum sekaleng coffee dingin yang tadi ia ambil di dalam kulkas.

"Aku serius!" bentaknya kali ini pada pemuda itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, aneh?!" ujarnya heran menatap sosok didepannya ini yang kini telah menghadap dirinya dengan ekspresi cemas, dan takut?

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin itu dia," racaunya tak jelas maknanya. Masih dengan tatapan bingung, cemas, khawatir, sedih dan takut?

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sai?" tanya sang pemuda raven penasaran.

"Kita harus kekantor polisi untuk memastikan sesuatu!" serunya kemudian sambil menyeret pemuda raven itu bersamanya.

"Hoe! Tunggu dulu!" balasnya tak terima tanganya ditarik-tarik seenaknya.

"Diam! Dan ikuti aku!" ujarnya lagi kali ini ada nada kesal dalam suaranya, ditatapnya pemuda didepannya itu dengan kesal.

"Ikuti saja, jangan banyak bertanya," ujarnya lagi.

"…" dia hanya diam menerima perkataan dari pemuda didepannya ini, dibiarkannya saja tangannya ditarik olehnya.

"Hai Sai! Hai Sasu!" seru seorang berambut coklat yang tengah menggendong anjingnya, sambil melambaikan tangan ia berlari kecil menghampiri dua orang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan pagar hitam itu.

"Ayou!" ujar Sai masih menarik Sasuke, hendak berlari bersamanya.

"E—eh? Kalian mau kemana? Mengapa terburu-buru sekali?" ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu, heran.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, ini sangat genting, ini menyangkut Naruto," ujar Sai.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebutkan, Sasuke langsung menepis kasar tangan Sai.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah?!" ujar Sai heran.

"Aku tak akan pergi, jika hal ini berhubungan dengan orang itu!" ujarnya kesal.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap seperti ini, hal ini benar-benar harus kita pastikan sendiri," ujar Sai lagi.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" serunya marah bercampur kesal, ia tak suka dipaksa seperti ini.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan keras terdengar.

"Ho—hoe, apa yang kau lakukan Sai?" ujar Kiba sang pemuda berambut coklat kaget. Kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang jatuh tersungkur di aspal.

"Kau manusia atau bukan hah?! Tidak bisakah kau membuang rasa marah serta kesalmu untuknya? Aku akui ia memang salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya itu salahnyakan? Ia tak pantas menanggung semua rasa marahmu itu. Dan kau tahu, aku menyeretmu hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah mayat itu benar mayat Naruto atau bukan, tapi kau? Che!" bentak Sai pada Sasuke yang masih memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan tadi.

"A—apa, maksudmu dengan memastikan mayat Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang juga sangat kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya tadi di Tv, berita tentang penemuan sesosok mayat pemuda, ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, maka dari itu ak—," ujarannya terpotong.

"Mustahil!" bentak Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu jika kau tak ikut, aku sudah tak perduli lagi terhadap orang sepertimu," ujar Sai kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba disana.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih ingin menyusul Sai daripada menemanimu Sasuke," ujar Kiba kemudian berlari mengejar Sai meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam diposisinya.

Terlintas dibenaknya akan hal-hal itu…

"Selama ini aku sudah mempercayaimu, tapi ini balasanmu padaku, hah?!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Teme,"

"Pergi!"

"Teme?"

"Enyah dari hidupku! Kau pembawa sial! Pantas saja keluargamu meninggalkanmu! Seandainya waktu diputar lagi, aku berharap tak pernah bertemu dengan dirimu!"

"Te—teme?"

"Lihat, menangis saja kau tak bisa! Gara-gara kau Kaasan pergi. Gara-gara kau juga perusahaan Tousan bangkrut. Gara-gara kau juga impianku hilang, aku membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku, Teme."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kau manusia hina!"

"Maaf, Maaf, Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku Sasuke,"

Tatapannya saat itu, terlihat sangat terluka. Namun ia tak mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun.

"Enyahkau!"

"….."

"…"

"Baik, Sayounara,"

Ujarnya pelan saat itu, berlalu dengan membawa luka terbesar dihidupnya..

"Che!"

"Sebentar lagi ia akan menghilang dari dunia ini,"

"Kali ini ramalanku tak akan meleset, Sasuke,"

"Ia memenuhi semua perintahmu, kau tak akan lagi melihat dirinya,"

Terlintas ingatan-ingata percakapannya dengan sang kakak saat itu, dan kali ini ucapan sang kakak rupanya terbukti. Ia memang benar-benar pergi. Selamanya meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

"Na—ruto," ujarnya masih tetap terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Menatap lurus kedepan.

Secara tiba-tiba dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki itu dengan cepat menuju kearah kantor polisi, ia juga, ia juga ingin memastikannya.

Dalam hati ia memohon, memohon agar itu bukan orang yang sebenarnya masih ia cintai namun karena ditutupi oleh kemarahannya ia khilaf, ia menyakitinya.

::Saigo no Namida::

"Rupanya, kau sudah benar-benar pergi, Naru," ujar pria berambut raven sebahu pada sesosok bayangan transparan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Tapi, mengapa wajahmu masih terlihat seperti itu?" ujar pria itu, dijulurkannya tangan pucat itu menggapai sisi wajah dari sosok transparan itu, nihil, sama sekali tak bisa ia sentuh.

"Apakah kau menyesal?" ujar pria itu lagi, kali ini aliran air mengalir di matanya.

"Jika tidak, tolong jangan berwajah seperti itu, Naru," ujarnya lagi masih menatap pada sosok transparan itu.

"Maafkan aku, yang tak bisa menolongmu," ujarnya lagi, kali ini pandangannya mengarah ke kedua kaki sosok itu.

"Apakah sakit? Rantai itu mencekik kakimu," ujarnya berusaha membelai kaki dari sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba sosok itupun semakin transparan, semakin lama semakin tak lagi terlihat olehnya.

"Sungguh maafkan aku Naruto," ujarnya sambil terduduk di lantai ruangan yang masih gelap itu, lelehan air matanya semakin deras. Air mata yang ia peruntukkan untuk nasib sosok itu.

::Saigo no Namida::

"Ne~ Suke, apa tak apa-apa jika kau berada bersamaku? "

"Hn,"

"Jawab aku Teme!"

"Ya,"

"Yakin? Aku tak ingin suatu hari nanti kau menyesal, Teme,"

"Tenang saja,"

"Baiklah, kupegang kata-katamu, hehhe,"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, akulah yang mengkhianatimu."

"….."

Maafkan aku, maafkan ucapaanku, aku salah, akulah yang hina,bukan dirimu."

"…."

"Maafkan aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu."

"…."

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab permohonan maafku Dobe?!"

"…."

"Jawab aku!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Semua terlambat untukkmu," ujar Sai pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri disebelah mayat yang bentuknya sebagian hancur diperkirakan telah dimakan oleh ikan dilaut.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Dobe, Maafkan aku!" serunya ingin mendekati mayat itu namun dicegah oleh petugas.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku mendekatinya! Biarkan aku melihatnya lebih dekat! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya memberontak.

"Tenanglah Tuan!" ujar salah satu petugas yang membekuk Sasuke, terlihat sedikit kewalahan.

"Naruto! Naruto! Mereka tak membiarkan aku mendekatimu! Naruto!" teriaknya semakin menjadi, petugas yang membekuknyapun semakin kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Bawakan obat penenang, cepat!" perintah salah satu petugas pada petugas yang lainnya.

"Baik!" seru petugas satunya kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

"Naruto! Brengsek lepaskan aku! Hoe, Sai bantu aku! Mereka ingin memisahkanku dengan Naruto!" teriaknya makin meracau.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sai pelan melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Sedangkan Kiba, ia hanya terdiam masih menangis sesenggukan didekat Sai.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus menenangkan anda," ujar petugas tadi sambil menusukkan sebuah jarum suntik berisi obat penenang ke tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan obat itu bekerja, tubuh itu tak lagi melawan dengan brutal, semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tak marah lagi denganmu, jadi kembalilah, kembalilah ke sisiku, Naru," ujarnya sebelum matanya terasa berat dan menutup perlahan.

Kini ruangan itu kembali hening, tak ada lagi suara teriakan, jeritan ataupun makian, yang terdengar hanya samar-samar suara isak tangis. Hanya itu.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan,"

"Terima kasih karena telah bersamaku,"

"Kuakhiri kisah ku sampai disini,"

"Satu hal,"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Selalu dan selamanya,"

"Sasuke Teme."

====END===

Kriik… Kriikkk…

Hoalah, fic apaan ini?

Selama empat jam dengan suasana hati yang sedikit mendung, dan Taraararararaaa!

Jadilah fic dengan aura kesuraman seperti ini.

Huhuhu, Ku sampe nangis buat ini fic lho, beneransuersumpah itupun untung ngga diliat ntu sama si Neechan Ku, coba kalau diliat ya ialah dan sudah pasti ku bakalan diledek. Tsk!

Lhaa.. kok mau jadi basa basi gini, hembb…

Okeylah, selingannya Cuma sampe situ aja ya…

Minna-tachi, minna-sama, minna-san sekalian terima kasha sudah membaca fic gaje yang satu ini. Teima kasih kuucapkan yang sebanyak-banyaknya ya.

Akhir kata

Jaa nee~

Pstt…. Ada yang mau review ga nih? Buat yang review tak kasih kecupan atu-atu ya nyehehehehhe…. Yosh… jhaaajhaaa. ~~(^0^)/


End file.
